1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to an optical system and a display device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display devices capable of displaying 3-dimensional (3D) images or presenting different images to respective users (e.g., viewers) at different positions (multi-viewing) have attracted attention.
Generally, in a 3D image display device, stereoscopic perception of a displayed object is represented by using a binocular parallax effect to create stereoscopic perception at a near distance. For example, when different 2-dimensional (2D) images are presented to a left eye and a right eye, respectively, and the image presented to the left eye (hereinafter referred to as a “left eye image”) and the image presented to the right eye (hereinafter referred to as a “right eye image”) are transferred to a viewer's brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are combined in the viewer's brain to be recognized as the 3D image having depth or stereoscopic perception (e.g., giving a viewer perceived depth perception of a displayed image).
The 3D image display device capable of displaying the 3D image may use the binocular parallax effect and may display a stereoscopic 3D image by using glasses, such as shutter glasses, polarized glasses, or the like, or may be an autostereoscopic 3D image display device in which an optical system, such as a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, or the like, is disposed on a display device and displays a 3D image without using glasses.
A multi-viewing display technique may use a similar method to the 3D image display technique to present the different images to the observers at different positions.
The autostereoscopic 3D image display device and/or the multi-viewing display device using a lens display images corresponding to different viewing points and changes a light path of the image by using the lens positioned between the display panel and the observer to divide the 3D image or the multi-viewing image into the several viewpoints to be displayed and transmit the respective images to each viewing point, thereby realizing the 3D image or the multi-viewing image. The autostereoscopic 3D image/multi-viewing display device using the lens may display an image having higher luminance compared with the display device using a barrier.
The display device may also include a touch sensing function capable of user interaction corresponding to the displayed image. The touch sensing function is used to create touch information, such as whether or not an object approaches or touches a screen and a touch location thereof, by sensing changes in pressure, charges (e.g., electrical charges or current), light, and the like which are applied to a screen of the display device when the user approaches or touches the screen using a finger or a touch pen, for example, to write text or draw figures. The display device may receive an image signal based on the touch information.
The touch sensing function may be implemented by a sensor. The sensor may be classified into various types, such as a resistive type, a capacitive type, an electro-magnetic (EM) type, and/or an optical type.
Among these, the capacitive type sensor includes a sensing capacitor and detects a change in capacitance of the sensing capacitor which is generated when a conductor, such as a finger, approaches the sensor to determine whether or not the conductor is in contact with the sensor and a corresponding contact position.
The capacitive type touch sensing sensor includes a sensing capacitor including a plurality of sensing electrodes transmitting a detection signal and detects a change in the capacitance of the sensing capacitor generated when the conductor, such as the finger, approaches the touch sensing sensor, thereby determining whether or not the conductor is in contact with the sensor and the corresponding contact position.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.